Yu-Gi-Oh! Yusei X Yami: High School Lovers And The Evil Within
by YamiDarkus
Summary: Yusei, Yami, Yugi, Yuma, Yusaku and Yuya are all going to a new high school after summer break but a few weeks of high school starting Yusei starts to have feelings towards him but it seems that Yami hasn't had that spark of a feeling for Yusei since his old Season 0 self wants to come back and turn him into something he doesn't want to be I don't Own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Today is the day! Arn't you guys excited?" Joey says excited to go to the new high school. "Yea, I wonder what its going to be like" Yugi Responds "What about you Yami?" Yugi asks Yami. "Yea I'm looking forward to going" Yami answers. "Well come on then guys let's go!" Joey practically yelled out he was so excited "Ok Joey calm down ok?" Yugi said as him and the others head outside "Yea Joey you don't want to ruin how fun it will be there right before you get to the school, Right?'' Tristan asks. "Yea, it's just that it will be so cool ya know? Joey replies.

A few minutes later they arrive at the high school, Joey looks around to see anyone else he may know. "Looking for something Joey?" A voice says behind Joey scaring him half to death "Ah! Who's their?!" Joey yells "Uh Joey turn around.." Tristan says pointing over to Mai Valentine. Joey turns around and sees that Mai is standing their with a disgusted look on her face. "Joey, you need to be a man and not be scared of someone behind you" Mai says to Joey.

"Look you almost gave me a heart att- wait what?!" Joey says shocked at Mai when she said that to him. "What I'm saying is that you need to be a little more mature then you are now" Mai says as she walks away. "Wait, Mai!" Joey says as he goes after her. "Man, he's desperate..." Tristan says as he did a facepalm "Hey Joey wait up!" Tristan says running after him. "Well that's Joey and all.." Yami says. "I agree with you on that" Yugi says agreeing to what Yami said.

Somewhere near Joey and the others Yusei and Jaden were standing around talking to each other. "Man I can't believe I actually made it here, I heard it's hard to be able to go to this certain high school" Jaden says looking up at the taller figure. "Yea, wait do you think Yami and Yugi are here as well?" Yusei asked looking around. "Yea why wouldn't they be Yami is really smart and all and Yugi is as well and both awesome duelist of course!" Jaden replies with a smile on his face. _"Yea, I hope Yami did make it here.."_ Yusei says in his mind"Hey look their over there lets go speak to them" Jaden says walking over to Yami and Yugi as Yusei follows.

"Hey, Yami and Yugi!" Jaden says enthusiastically. "Oh, hey Jaden" Yami says. "How have you been? Yugi asks. "I have been great, well awesome now since I'm here with you two!" Jaden says with a grin in his face. "Hey, Yami!" Yusei says to Yami "Hey Yusei, how have you been?" Yami asks Yusei. "Great, I'm glad we're all here together though" Yusei says as Yami smiled in reply. "So Jaden how has your dueling been?" Yugi asked Jaden. "Oh that's been great, anyway I want to see what classes we have" Jaden still enthusiastic said as he waited for the others.

 _"Man if I'm going to confess my feelings for Yami I would have to think of someth-"_ Yusei thinks to his self getting interrupted by Jaden. "Yusei!, Ya comin?!" Jaden asks as he runs towards the enterace with Yami and Yugi. "Oh...U-uh yea!" Yusei replies following Jaden. "Hey guys!, we have the same classes!" Jaden says. "Wow we do, what a coincidence" Yami says looking at the board.

"Well Today is the first day so they let us do whatever we want, right?" Yusei asks. "Yea, that's what I heard" Yugi replies. "Well lets go see whats around here" Jaden suggested "alright, lets go guys" Yami says as he starts walking down the hall way. "Hey! I was gonna say that!" Jaden says while he catches up to Yami then Yugi and Yusei follow as well. After walking around getting to know everyone they didn't know it was the middle of the day. "Man, what time is it?" Yusei asked as he sat down on the soft green grass of the cherry blossom tree garden. "I think its almost 12:00" Yami replies. "Man time surely passes by pretty fast when your not paying attention to it.." Jaden says. about three hours later it was time for everyone to leave for the day. "See you later Yusei, Yami, and Yugi!" Jaden says waving goodbye. "Bye!" The three of them say waving back. "Well, I must be going now" Yusei says leaving. "Alright see ya tomorrow!" Yugi says. "Bye!" Yusei replies. Yugi and Yami go home and immediately asleep.

This is my very first Yaoi book I have made so please have mercy on my soul for how I write at the moment. Btw I didn't get to say this in the summary but there is going to be some lemon later on in the story so just giving a heads up hope you enjoyed the first chapter updates may be slow but they are coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning the sun starts rising and it shines right into Yugi's room. Yugi wakes up to the blinding brightness of the sun in his face. "Man...I should have closed the blinds a little" Yugi says to himself as he rubs his eyes so he can see clearly.

Meanwhile Yami was in his room still sleeping so Yugi went into his room to wake him up. "Yami, Yami wake up!" Yugi says as he is shaking Yami to wake up. "Just 5 more minutes..." Yami muffled into the pillow. "...come on we don't have 5 minutes...we have to leave soon" Yugi says. "Fine..." Yami says as he gets up out of bed.

A few moments later after eating breakfast and getting ready Yami and Yugi go outside and Jaden and Yusei were there waiting for them. "Oh hey Jaden and Yusei, why you waiting here?" Yugi asks confused. "We were waiting for you two of course!" Jaden replies "Oh, anyway lets go" Yugi says.

Yusei looks over at Yami who is practically half sleep and half awake. "Yo, Yami you alright?" Yusei asks Yami. "...zzz...mind...crush...zzz" Yami says as he was half sleep. "Damn I shouldn't have woke him up so early..." Yugi says with a facepalm. "Well we gotta wake him up completely before we get to school..." Jaden says. "What..I am awake...zzz..." Yami says. "Yugi, are you sure he isn't sick or anything?" Jaden asks. "Yea, he was perfectly fine this morning..." Yugi replies. Suddenly Yami falls but Yusei catches him before he hits the ground. "Yami! You alright!?" Jaden and Yugi ask worried. After waiting for about thirty five minutes Yami finally woke up confused."What...happened...?" Yami asks. "You like passed out sudden Yami" Yugi says.

"Yea, we were worried about ya" Jaden says,"but how do you feel now?" Jaden asks. "I feel a little bit better.." Yami says. "Well let's keep going then, but are you sure your alright?" Yusei asked Yami as he replied shaking his head no. After 10 minutes later of walking they arrive at the high school, Joey was talking to Mai while Tristan was on his phone.

"Wait...what day do classes actually start?" Yusei asks. Jaden goes up to a sign that shows what day classes start. Jaden reads what the sign says. "It says classes start next Tuesday at 9:00 am" Jaden says. "Well at least we have the rest of this week to see what its like here" Yugi says with his hand behind his neck. "Anyway is there anything to do here...?" Jaden asked in such boredom.

"Nope." Yami says " _I should have just stayed home..._ " Yami thinks to himself. "Im going home see you guys later" Yami says as he walks to school's gate. "Wait! You can't leave yet!" Jaden says. Yami then stops at the school gates. "Fine...but if there's nothing to do in the next 20 minutes im leaving" Yami says. "Aw yea! Come on le-". Jaden says before getting interrupted by the loud speaker. The speaker makes a loud squeaking sound then a voice followed.

"Attention all students! The day classes start has been changed from next Tuesday to that Monday! So be sure that your prepared!". Then the speaker cuts off. "Well...that was unexpected..." Jaden says. "Yea, but who cares lets keep going" Yusei says "alright, come on Yami" Yugi says not realizing that Yami wasn't there.

"Yami?" Yugi says after not hearing a response. "Everything ok Yugi?" Jaden asked leaning his head to the side a little. "No, I don't see Yami anywhere.."Yugi says about to panic. "Uh Yugi, I'm right here.." Yami says with his arms folded. "You really thought I was gonna leave?" Yami says. "Well...kinda" Yugi replies. "Yami, can I speak to you real quick?" Yusei asks unexpectedly. "Sure" Yami responded as Yusei and him go somewhere inside the school. "Where do you think their going?" Jaden asks. "I don't know, but let's follow them.." Yugi suggests "Alright" Jaden says as they follow Yami and Yusei into the school. Meanwhile Yusei was about to try to tell Yami his feelings about him even though its early to do so but he didn't care.

"So what do you want Yusei?" Yami asked looking up at Yusei since he is a little bit taller than him . "I-i want to tell you my feelings for you...Yami.." Yusei confessed. "What...kind of feelings Yusei...? Do you like me or something?" Yami asks. "Yes, but I'm not the only one who likes you..I want you to be mine only..." Yusei says. Somewhere behind a locker Yugi and Jaden are watching everything. "Whoa...I was not expecting that.." Jaden whispers. Yusei then starts to lean towards Yami."Wh-what are you doing?!" Yami asks "Don't worry it's ok..." Yusei says. "Let go of me this isn't a good place to do that!" Yami says as his eyes go back to when he was in season 0 as he pushes Yusei away from him. "Oh no..." Yugi said to himself but Jaden heard him. "What is it Yugi?" Jaden asked whispering to Yugi. "I don't have time to explain" Yugi says whispering. "Yami...what's wrong with you?!" Yusei asks. "Your going to ask me what's wrong?!" Yami says as he grabs Yusei's shirt collar. "Yami! Calm down dude!" Jaden says running towards him.

"What do you want?!" Yami says angrily. "Yami when you get like that who knows what could happen! You know that! So just calm down and put Yusei down..." Yugi says. "You know what..you go on your own I don't need you!" Yami says as he puts Yusei down and he ran off to someplace else. "Yami! Come back!" Jaden says but their was no response from him at all. _"Ok...I should try again sometime...this really wasn't the time..."_ Yusei thinks to his self as he gets up. "Yusei...I know you like Yami and all but maybe you should try again some other time...when everything hasn't gone bad..." Jaden suggests. "Yea I know that and I plan on doing that..." Yusei replies as he feels like he was about to cry. "Aww Yusei don't cry..." Yugi says. "It's alright I won't don't worry" Yusei replied stiffening up and ignored what just happened.

Meanwhile, Yami is walking down one of the high school's hallways it was blank and no one else was there but him. "I'm just going to leave and that's it..." Yami says to himself as he walks to the exit of the high school heading home. "Yugi, I think it's best if we stay at your house for a while.." Jaden says. "Yea, I think it would be for the best.." Yugi says agreeing to what he just heard "Well let's go find Yami then" Yusei says. "Ok" Jaden says as they follow Yusei.


End file.
